villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gavin (Ice Age)
Gavin is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 11th animated feature film, Ice Age: Collision Course. He is a Dakotaraptor who steals eggs for a living and the father of Roger and Gertie. He was voiced by Nick Offerman, who later played Norman in the 2016 musical film, Sing. Role in the film Gavin is first seen in the underground Dinosaur World, stealing an egg from a Triceratops along with his children, only to be stopped by Buck the weasel who manages to fight all three of them and defeat them. Later, after Buck goes to the surface and finds his friends - the Herd. They listen to their conversation and hear that an enormous asteroid is going to crash on Earth and kill all life and Buck plans to stop it. After they leave, Gavin tells his children the must stop Buck from stopping the asteroid. Concluding that due to their ability to fly, they will be able to survive, whilst the mammals will not. Afterwards, they track down the Herd and he reveals he is going to kill them, so they will not save all lives, and so he can rule the Earth later. Thankfully, Buck manages to lead the Herd to the forest and once again defeat Gavin and his children. They try to repeat their attack later during a storm, but end up getting electrocuted, sending all three of them parrelling towards the ground and into the trees, crashing into the ground. During nighttime, Gavin orders his son Roger to kidnap Buck, but he accidentally takes Granny, Sid the sloth's grandmother. Gavin tries to eat her, but fails and Granny starts dragging around inside his abdomen. Gertie instead help Gavin barf up Granny and throws her off the ledge they were on, where she finds Geotopia. Finally, the Herd realize that the reason the meteor is coming is because of a magnetic attraction between the remains of the previous meteors that crashed on Earth, so they try to fill a volcano with the remains in order to blast it off to space and pull the meteor away. Gavin, Roger, and Gertie intervene by grabbing and throwing the largest part off the mountain. Gavin then orders Roger to kill Buck, and reveals him his scheme. However, Roger realizes that they will not be able to survive the meteor's crashing. So he finally stands up to his father and manages to talk him into helping the Herd. So Gavin, Gertie and Roger help throw the meteor parts in the mountain. Suddenly Gavin a giant meteor flies coming towards Roger and Gertie and bravely jumps in the way to protect them. The rock knocks them all to the ground. However none of them are hurt. Afterwards, they appeared dancing to Brooke's song in Julian and Peaches' wedding. Personality Gavin is a brave, bold, tough, valiant, and courageous dino-bird who loves his children. However, his unsparing ruthlessness often keeps him from thinking clearly as he was more concerned on getting revenge on Buck than helping the herd stop the asteroid. However, with some convincing from his children, Gavin spares the weasel's life, so they could save the planet. Gallery Dino_Birds_and_Triceratops.PNG|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie stealing a Triceratops' egg. Buck_in_Shower.PNG|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie see Buck taking a shower. Dino-Birds_about_to_eat_Buck.png|The Dakotaraptors about to eat Buck. Gavin Angry Stare.PNG|Gavin staring angrily at Buck. Ice-age-collision-course-max-greenfield-02-600x303.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie Dinobirds_fly.png Buck_and_Gavin.PNG|Gavin's plan backfires. Dino-Birds_shocked.png|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie get a shock. Meteor hits flock, --lucky shot--.png|Gavin looking at the other birds before getting knocked out by tiny asteroids. Dino-Bird Gavin (Ice Age).png|Gavin's evil grin Trivia *Unlike Soto, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Rudy, and Captain Gutt, the main antagonists of the first four Ice Age movies, Gavin never interacted with Manny, Sid, or Diego, the franchise's three main protagonists. *Gavin is the second main Ice Age movie antagonist who does not die at the end of his movie, behind Rudy, or the third if Gutt survived his ordeal with the sirens. *Gavin is the fifth main antagonist of a Blue Sky movie who doesn't die at the end of his movie, after Sour Kangaroo from Horton Hears A Who!, Rudy, Nigel from Rio, and Lucy Van Pelt from The Peanuts Movie. *Gavin is also the fourth main antagonist of a Blue Sky movie to be a parent after Madame Gasket in Robots, Sour Kangaroo, and Mandrake in Epic. *Gavin is the first main Ice Age movie antagonist who redeems himself. **He is also the second main antagonist of a Blue Sky movie who redeems himself after Sour Kangaroo. *Gavin is the third Ice Age villain who can fly, behind The Lone Gunslinger and Silas, one of Gutt's henchmen. *Gavin's voice actor, Nick Offerman was co-stars with Aziz Ansari, who voiced Squint, another one of Gutt's henchmen from, on Parks and Recreation. *Gavin is also very similar to Talbot from the PlayStation 3 video game, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''(2011). *Gavin is also very similar to Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from the ''Star Wars films. **Both of them debuted in space-themed movies made by 20th Century Fox. **Both of them were the main antagonists of their first appearance. **Both of them have two children, a son and a daughter. **Both of them have lost their wives; Vader's wife died while Gavin's wife's fate is unknown. **Both of them start out evil but later redeem themselves. *He is also very similar to Myron Larabee from Jingle All the Way, which was released 20 years before. **Both are fathers. **Both appeared in the movies made by 20th Century Fox. **Both came out in the year '6 (Myron Larabee: 1996 and Gavin: 2016). **Both are the main antagonists. **In both of their films, the protagonists are also fathers who are, at a ruff patch, with their children. **Both Gavin and Myron later redeem themselves. **Oddly enough, David Newman who composed the music score for Jingle All the Way also composed the score for the first Ice Age film. Links *Gavin in the Heroes Wiki. Category:Predator Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Amoral Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist Category:Ferals Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Master Orator Category:Related to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater